wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Brent
Brent the Handsome Successful Everybody-Loves-Him Sandwich Making Guy is Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy's more successful and more popular brother. He invented crustless bread. He, like Chuck, has a sandwich head, but his skin tone is darker, he has freckles, and his lettuce-like hair is styled more. Chuck does not understand Brent's popularity, due to not understanding how people could want crustless bread, and he is jealous of his brother's fame, thinking that he should be the most famous sandwich guy. Brent seems to harbor none of his sibling's feelings of rivalry, and even applauds and perhaps envies to an extent Chuck's simple basement-living, video game-playing life. He also seems to not really care about the fact that his brother is a criminal. Appearances Brent is first seen in the episode "Chuck's Brother". He comes to the city to receive the Golden Sandwich Award, which only increases Chuck's jealousy. Chuck steals his brother's award, but at WordGirl's advice he returns it, and at the end of the episode the two appear to have reconciled their differences, sharing a sandwich (crusted on one side, crustless on the other) while playing video games. Brent reappears in the episode "Chuck and Brent Ride Again". Following the success of his crustless bread, he invents Peanut-Butter-and-Jelly bread, but it is rejected by the sandwich judges. As a result, he loses his confidence, along with his zest for sandwiches, and goes to visit Chuck for help. Chuck turns Brent into his sidekick, and they rob Edible Edibles Sandwiches (from "Chuck Makes a Buck"). While Chuck fights WordGirl, Brent and Reuben Grinder (the owner) discuss the conundrum, and Brent goes into business with Reuben. Reuben proposes that, instead of Peanut-butter-and-Jelly bread, they make Peanut-Butter bread and Jelly bread. The idea restores Brent's confidence. Brent appears yet again in the episode "Chuck with a Sidekick of Brent", where he wants to make it up to Chuck for messing up their last robbery and to become his sidekick again. The trouble is that Brent keeps an organized schedule of their crime sprees and even fills the condiment ray with ''his ''condiment recipes, which Chuck dislikes, so he fires his brother and tries to turn the city into a giant sandwich (with a remote control designed to have no off-switch). After a big mustard spill, Edith von Hoosinghaus shows up and compliments Brent's mustard, telling him that they could make millions. Brent later appears at the end of the episode, giving his brother a sandwich that holds the key to get out of his cell. Brent makes several cameo appearances since his premiere. In the episode "Oh, Holiday Cheese", Brent is at Chuck's house for the holidays, and gets a sandwich in his stocking along with Chuck. He also makes a small cameo at the end of the episode "The Home Run King" as a baseball fan in the bleachers. Also, during the debut episode of Victoria Best, his Golden Sandwich award is stolen by Victoria, but eventually is returned to him by WordGirl. Brent also appears in "A World Without Wordgirl", serving sandwiches to King Chuck and Sheriff Butcher, and in "The Rise of Miss Power" as one of the townspeople in jail. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sandwich family Category:Sidekicks Category:Villain Sidekicks Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Men Category:Brothers